Input/output density of integrated circuit (IC) dies is continually increasing, while IC die sizes are continually decreasing. One of the concerns in IC die design is effective usage of IC die area; however, under the current state of the art, both passive and active components are disposed on a single side of a semiconductor substrate of the IC die due to signal breakout issues of placing components on different sides of the semiconductor substrate.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.